dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:XuEn
Magick Rebalancer FTW Hi XuEn, You edited the wiki stating that Magick Rebalancer stack with Demon's periapt and the like, I'm unsure about this. Would you mind test your theory again and verify please ? Thanks. MotherLilith (talk) 00:04, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for the quick answer ^^ Personally I've never witnessed any benefit past the fourth periapt (and the like). So, like you've said, my guesses would be that : #All thoses items have the same effect (stat wise) and, as such, are interchangeable for the purpose of stacking. (4 Demon Periapts would give the same bonus to Magick as 2 DP and 2 Salomet's S. for example) #The maximum temporary bonus is reached while using simultaneously 4 of those items. So I think that 4 MR (or more) should give the same result as 4 DP or any combination in between. Please test both and keep us inform of your finding. Tnx MotherLilith (talk) 00:40, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Heya XuEn, I see you're kind of on a skill testing spree checking and confirming multiple skill & augment effects. Could you check Morbidity as well? I always think I'll test it someday but I never feel like I need it and just never get to testing either. The text is misleading as always and I have no clue how someone came to the conclusion that was finally posted on the page. Thanks. Zeus OfThe Aegis (talk) 13:07, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey its been a while. Thanks for testing them out. Toxicity and Preemption are also bugged you say? I actually use those augments regularly and honestly they work for me. Zeus OfThe Aegis (talk) 04:18, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello Xuen, I just wanted to say thank you for your contributions to the Wiki lately. We all appreciate new ideas and the testing you've been undergoing, as well as the articulacy of your writing. Please keep up the good work. Jonggonzales1 (talk) 20:36, August 10, 2014 (UTC)Jonggonzales1 Editing Categories Can someone fix the categories - I pressed the button at the wrong time and now the category "con" is in, and I have no idea how to get rid of (found a hard way to do it by going back in time..) where's the delete button for categories Not sure if you found it already, but you can quickly add/remove categories by going into the Classic Editor '''then checking the pane on the right under the '''Categories section. The Visual Editor - I don't use often but Categories can be edited there as well. Brohamond (talk) 23:28, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks - I finally found the option in the visual editor, so I can fix them if I really need to, but I don't seem to have a "pane on the right" in the classic editor. It's probably staring me in the face, but I can't find it right now, tried fiddling around with preferences and that didn't do anything either. Might be gremlins - I'll try again later. Thanks anywayXuEn (talk) 00:19, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Found it now - was hidden by an option "expand the editor" in preferences. XuEn (talk) 20:16, September 7, 2014 (UTC) I just noticed your message re: carry able objects. I went around adding it to s lot of things because I wasn't sure which was which, haha! Now that the distinction is clearer, that makes perfect sense. XD Karathrax (talk) 08:56, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :no probs. I'll fix any that are still in the wrong cats later on. Magnitude I've been testing Magnitude for 6 days now (playing for approximately 8 hours a day) with a Goldforged Rusted Staff and Sanguine Stalk against the large enemies in Post-Daimon Bitterblack (Cursed Dragons, Thunderwyverns, Cockatrices, Condemned Gorecyclops, etc) and I'm very disappointed with the results. For example, I found that casting Miasma with a Goldforged Rusted Staff (even without Morbidity) is FAR more effective at inflicting Torpor than casting High Lassitude with a Sanguine Stalk (with Magnitude). I also found that High Petrifaction, High Frazil, High Silentium, High Blearing, and High Lassitude do not appear to have enhanced effectiveness against the large enemies of Bitterblack which are normally difficult to debilitate. Inflicting debilitations is a major part of my gameplay style, so I'm disappointed because I enjoy having a tactical advantage. I'll concede that my testing methods are not exactly "formal" (i.e. casting Petrification 20 times against an Ogre with Magnitude then casting Petrification 20 times against an Ogre without Magnitude), but observational. These were anecdotal observations over approximately 48 cumulative hours of regular Bitterblack gameplay that led to my conclusion, unfortunately. I now consider Magnitude a glitched augment, like so many others. I'd welcome any efforts you wish to make to conduct your own tests, though. I'm not too proud to admit when I'm wrong. = ) SphericalMass49 (talk) 16:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) aka JonGGonzales1 *Cheers thanks - I think you are right - .. What do you think? http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Bitterblack_Isle_Beginner_Strategies#WikiaArticleComments This is an opinion piece. Is it not better suited for a Blog entry than an article? I'm willing to pull the plug and code it as a candidate for deletion, because other than opinion, it has little merit. Thoughts? Karathrax (talk) 02:34, June 19, 2015 (UTC)